Pal's Day at School
by NewbWriter
Summary: Pal decides to have an adventure. The story centers around Pal's exploration around Arthur's school and the mishaps that occur.
1. The Adventure Begins

A/N: My first fanfic! Please read and review!  
_

Chapter 1

"Arthur! Your friends are waiting! Hurry up!" hollered Jane Read as she waited impatiently at the front door downstairs.

"Just a minute, Mom. I have to get my books!" Arthur yells back as he slips his history book into his backpack. With Pal, his dog, yapping at his heels, Arthur dashes over to his bookshelf to grab the latest issue of Dark Bunny he had borrowed from Buster, and returns to his backpack. Shoving the comic in with the history book.

Zipping up the backpack, he rushes out of his room and down the stairs. Only to remember half-way down that he forgot his duffle bag at the foot of the bed.

"Oh wait, I forgot my duffle bag!" He moans as he races back up, hearing the irritated groans of Buster, Francine, and Brain waiting outside. Arthur zooms down the hall, spotting the bag by his bed. Zipping the bag close, He yanks it over his shoulder and returns back down the stairs.

"Sorry, guys." He mutters as he joins the group.

"Have a good day, sweetie" His mother says as she kisses her son on the forehead.

"Aw Mom, not in front of my friends!" He rubs his head clean of the sloppy wet smooch he had just received.

Arthur's friends giggled lightly to themselves as they proceeded to walk down the sidewalk.

As they leisurely stroll towards school. Arthur keeps readjusting his duffle bag. Grunting that his mom probably packed an extra shirt or two than usual into his bag. He hoisted it again.

Arthur takes off the duffle bag and, intending to massage his aching shoulder, and drops the heavy bag to the ground. Right when the bag landed onto the cement, a loud yelp was heard. Arthur jumps and backs away from his bag, not knowing exactly where the noise came from.

"What was that?!" he wonders out loud.

His friends, who were a few steps ahead of him, stop in their tracks. Just now noticing their Arthur's absence from the group, they simultaneously look behind them at the bewildered aardvark

"What was what?" repeats Francine.

"M-My bag. No. Something made a-ah- a barking noise just now," Arthur stutters. Looking around the area, he tried to pinpoint the source. But to no avail

"It sounded like a dog or something"

His friends aided him in the search, twisting their heads this way and that and found no answer either.

"You're just hearing things, it was probably a stray running around" Francine shrugs. "Now come on or we'll be late!"

"OK, but I swear I heard something close..." Arthur's words were lost as a blaring horn shrieks past them. It was Muffy in her black limousine. She pompously waves to them from the rear window.

"Why, that no good little-" Buster grumbles to himself.

"Oh no," exclaims the Brain. "She's going to beat us to school again."

The other kids hurry to catch up with Muffy, leaving Arthur struggling to keep up.

"Hey, wait a minute. Hold on!" Arthur yells for them. But his words fall on deaf ear as Buster, Francine and Brain hurriedly chase after the car.

Arthur quickly forgets about the odd noise and rushes off to catch his friends.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I'll be posting the next chapter soon.

Edited: 2/28/2013


	2. The Day Before

Pal's Day at School

Chapter 2

2/14/09-3/11/09

"Oh, Pal. I just don't know. Are you sure it's such a good idea?" Baby Kate sighed worriedly.

"Of course it is Kate. If humans can go to school, then why can't I?" Pal wagged his tail with glee.

Kate and Pal were having a discussion in D.W.'s room.

Kate was settled in her playpen, whilst Pal strolled around the room, thinking on how he was going to plan his trip.

"We live in a world where animals and human babies can talk to each other." Pal thought. "What's so absurd about dogs participating in educational stuff?" He nodded fervently at his belief.

"What if you get caught? You know that animals aren't allowed in schools." Kate said. She remembered when her big sister D.W. once threw a tantrum because she couldn't bring Toady, her pet toad[1], to her preschool on show and tell day. D.W. had wanted to show the class that she had taught Toady to roll over!

"Hmph!" Pal stuck-up his nose. "I'm more trained then some swamp creature!"

"I'll tell Toady you said that." Kate laughed.

"I'm sorry, I got too excited." Pal lowered his head and started to wander around the room.

Baby Kate felt bad for Pal, all he wanted was a little freedom. Kate had sometimes dreamed of going to the science museums she had heard so much about on television commercials. She yearned to discover new things everyday too. But, sadly, all the adults mistook her as just a baby, and she surely could not go by herself.

Kate groaned at the unfair thought and came to the conclusion that she should not suppress Pal from his simple curiousity.

"Ok. Pal, you can go."

Pal stopped pacing and looked at Kate.

"I can?"

"Yep, I give you my full support. I'll even distract Mom enough tomorrow so she won't wonder where you are."

"Hoorah!" Pal barked with delight. "This will be so much fun!" He started to run in circles, imagining the wonderful day he would have tomorrow.

"Oh, but how are you going to get there?" Kate questioned.

Pal screeched to a halt. He didn't even think about that!

"Oh dear." Pal's face quickly scrunched into disappointment.

"I'm… not sure."

Then his ears perked up with an idea.

"I could squeeze into Arthur's backpack!"

Just after he said that, Arthur came up the stairs, dragging said backpack to his room. Kate and Pal turned their heads to him. He was grumbling about the amount of homework Mr. Ratburn had given him, and how heavy it was to lug around.

"Well. So much for that…" Pal returned his disappointed gaze to the floor.

Pal and Kate went back to formalize their plan when Arthur shouted from his room.

"Mom! Are my gym clothes dry yet?!"

No answer.

Arthur emerged from his room, with a red duffle bag in tow.

Again he shouted from the top of the stairs.

"MOM! ARE MY CLOTHES DRY YET?!"

A couple seconds later.

"Yes Arthur! They're in the clothes basket downstairs! Please don't shout!"

"OK!" Arthur yelled back. "Whoops!" He squeaked and covered his mouth and then whispered "Sorry."

The whole time, Pal was eyeing the vacant duffle bag.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." replied Pal. "But I do know about something…"

"And that is?"

"That big bag Arthur has!" Pal started. "I could use _that_ as a way of getting to school!"

"That red thing on his shoulder?"

"Exactly. He carry's it with no trouble at all and clothes don't weigh that much. It's perfect." Pal gave a mischievous look, "too easy."

"You say that now." Kate intervened. "But how are you going to sneak your way into that bag?"

Arthur's footsteps were heard loudly coming up the stairs. He was carrying the clothes, dry and neatly folded, under his arm. He went to his room and stuffed the clothes into the duffle bag that laid at the foot of his bed, not bothering to zip it up.

"I'll think of a way…" Pal grinned.

Kate went over to her pile of stuffed animals and picked up a monkey and nervously squeezed it.

"Alright. If you say so." She stared intently at the fuzzy animal.

Pal looked over at Kate and saw her anxiety.

He went over to her pen and licked her hand that clutched the toy, She relaxed and smiled at Pal.

"I'm just worried about you. What if you get in a accident or a stranger dog-naps you… Or-"

"I'll be just fine, Kate. Don't worry. I'll bring something back for you. How about that?"

"A souvenir? I don't want you to go out of you're way for such a-"

"I insist. It's no problem at all." Pal wanted to relieve Kate of her worrying.

"Well… If it's not too much trouble. That sounds nice" Kate replied. She became less tense and placed the stuffed animal to her side. "Pal, what would I ever do without you?" She reached her hands past the bed bars and pet Pal on the head.

Pal and Kate heard a faint call from downstairs.

"Arthur! D.W.! Time for bed!" Jane hollered.

Her announcement was followed by the usual protest of D.W.

"Awww. But I don't wanna!" D.W. whined, even as she was walking up the stairs to her room. Jane followed close behind and proceeded to pick Kate up from her playpen and put her into the baby's crib.

While Jane was disassembling the playpen, Pal went over to Kate to say goodnight.

"Everything will be okay, Kate. I'll see you tomorrow after school." Pal winked.

"Have a good day at school," Kate giggled.

After Jane helped D.W. to bed, she turned off the lights and wished her two daughter's "sweet dreams." Pal tagged along with Jane out of the room and scampered over to Arthur's bedroom. He hopped up onto Arthur's bed and licked his cheek.

"Tomorrows going to be a fun day, Pal. Buster's going to show me his new Bionic Bunny trading card's and after school we're going to play baseball against Mighty Mountain!"

Arthur laid his head on his pillow and stretched out.

"I'm going to have such an exciting day!"

Pal barked his approval.

'So will I,' Pal thought as he curled up next to Arthur's feet.

'So will I.'

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. See you then!

Edited 2/28/13


	3. Inside the school

"Why couldn't my friends just wait for me?" Arthur huffed as he trudged up the school stairs and through the double doors.

"Why couldn't you air out this duffel bag?" Pal whimpered as he covered his nose with his paws. Even with freshly laundered clothes, the bag smelled like a garbage can.

Arthur made his way through the hall, humming a tune to himself. Pal perked his ears up as he heard kids laughing and talking. The song his best friend was singing sounded familiar too. Maybe he had heard it from Arthur's new favorite tv show, Dark Bunny?

And as if right on cue...

"Hey Buster! I forgot to give you this back earlier." Arthur stopped in his tracks roughly, sending Pal's thoughts away with the sudden end in movement.

"Oof, a little warning next time?" Pal slowly shook his head, regaining what little balance he had. At least the clothes piled around him kept anyone outside noticing odd ruffling inside the bag.

They also comforted the butterflies in Pal's stomach as he was once again, dropped to the ground.

"Not again." Pal situated himself. "Make up your mind, please."

"Here's your Dark Bunny comic back, thanks for letting me borrow it. I can't believe the last page was such a cliffhanger!" Arthur excitedly said.

"I'll be on a cliffhanger if I don't get out of here soon." Pal repeated, realizing his dizziness was starting to affect his stomach.

"Are you ready for the game against the Mighty Mountain dorks after school?" Buster joked.

"You bet I'm ready, we'll show them this time whose the toughest." Arthur sounded his own enthusiasm. "It feels like today could be the day."

'I wonder what game they're talking about. I'd certainly enjoy a game or two of catch.' Pal smiled, maybe they'd let me play?

'Control yourself ol' boy, you're supposed to be hiding from the kids.'

After a few minutes, the two friends were done chatting, Pal was lifted again as quick as he was put down. Arthur's pace had sped up this time, the bag was definitely swinging with more force.

"Urp." Pal swallowed. His body wasn't used to this unfamiliar sensation. Car rides and being picked up by the family were much different from this. He wasn't sure if his stomach could keep up with him.

One corner turned, a couple of steps later, then a halt.

"Whew, maybe we're done with the hustle and bustle?" Pal asked himself.

Almost.

Thud!

This time Pal yelped in surprise from being dropped.

"There it is again!" Arthur recalled the noise from earlier and looked around. "It IS a dog, I know it!"

Pal became agitated, what if he heard me? My day of adventuring would be over!

"Did I leave my GameMan turned on in my backpack?" Arthur thought. He opened his backpack, but did not see the handheld electronic.

"Or maybe my duffel bag?" Arthur looked to his side.

"Oh no, oh no, oh dear!" Pal shivered and tried to hide himself under the clothes. "He's going to find me!"

Pal started to see a blinding light as the zipper above him was coming undone...

Bark, Bark!

"Look! It's a Dalmatian!" a girl yelled excitedly.

Arthur looked over at the commotion across from him. A gathering of kids formed around the dog.

And its owner.

"Cool dog, Mr. Fireman!" a younger boy said.

Indeed, a red uniformed fireman was the center of attention to the students. The tall, brown furred, anthro-monkey tipped his metal hat and introduced himself.

"The names Alex Benton, and my furry friend here is Mason."

The spotted hound barked his greeting.

"Is there a fire somewhere, Mr. Benton?" One of the kids fidgeted.

"No, no." He laughed. "I'm presenting for a third-grade class. I'm going to tell them what I do on the job, and how my big buddy here helps me." The man kneeled down to pet Mason, who wagged his tail in glee.

"That sounds ten times better than Mr. Ratburn's geography lectures." Arthur exclaimed. He looked down to his bag, and then his locker. "Maybe I have enough time to go talk to him for a few minutes." Arthur started to walk over to the group.

"This is the chance to make a quick escape," Pal nodded.

Pal started clawing frantically at the zipper, trying to make as little movement as possible. The zipper soon opened itself, slowly but surely. Pal saw the ceiling and more florescent lights. Straining to see if Arthur's attention was by the fireman, Pal peeked his head out and looked around his new environment.

Rows, upon rows of lockers, a few doors and a potted plant next to the closest door. A couple of adults were chatting and facing away from him at the end of the hall. The majority of kids were surrounding the Dalmatian. The coast looked clear.

'If I could reach the plant and hide behind it, no one would see me. It is pretty big.' It was fiddle leaf fig plant. Extremely tall, and bright green. The leaves would do well in covering Pal's body.

'Well, here goes nothing.'

Jumping out of the bag in one leap, he landed on the floor running. The goal was about twenty feet away, Pal guessed while glancing at the kids. He made sure to keep close to the lockers. 'Just a bit more…'

"What's going on here?"

Pal involuntarily skidded to a stop. His breath hitched. 'They caught me!"

"What are you kids doing standing around?" principal Haney was walking toward the gathering of children. "Oh, hello sir. Are you looking for Ms. Sweetwater's class?" He asked the fireman.

"Why yes, but I got stopped by very curious kids here. They won't seem to let me go." Mr. Benton laughed, as did the kids.

"Alright, alright, now get to your homerooms everyone. The starting bell is about to ring." The principal smiled.

Pal was behind the potted plant by now, and looked through the leaves, "This is more tiring than I imagined." His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his chest.

The kids soon dispersed, leaving the fireman and the principle to talk before taking their own leave. Arthur was walking to his backpack and bag.

Arthur picked up the red duffel bag, Pal's previous transportation, and stuffed it into his locker, closing the metal door with a loud slam as he rushed off somewhere with the other bag.

Pal breathed out

"That was close."

BRRRRRIIIIING!

Pal jumped in shock when a loud bell rang and echoed throughout the hallways. Pal retreated behind the plant even more as the pounding of shoes scattered about.

"What is that awful noise? Why are all the kids running? The vibration of the floor frightened Pal more than anything.

After a few more seconds, the mini-earthquake had settled.

Taking a quick look, Pal craned his neck from behind the ceramic pot. Slowly scanning the empty hall.

"They're all gone. Maybe they had somewhere to be?"

Pal's nails clicked and clacked along the deserted hallway. The walls were a dull yellow, with brightly colored posters taped to it. More lockers on both sides, plants, and a couple of water fountains. It was quiet, he thought, quite the opposite of a moment ago. He nervously twisted his around to take in the new surrounding. Yes, perhaps this was the adventure he had longed for…

'Or maybe I have asked for too much.'

Pal turned a corner and stopped to see another long hallway with more doors to either side of him.

'This place must be bigger than my house! How do humans not get themselves lost in one of these things?'

So he kept on walking. Tip-toeing actually if a dog could do that. No. Slowly shuffling his feet down the hallway looked like it. He was really scared. On both sides, voices could be heard behind the big oak doors, some timid and feminine, others gruff and loud."

"Calm down, Pal. It's just a school…" He gulped.

"An unfamiliar building with what seems like millions of humans, running around without a care in the world. Who can step on you if they're not looking where they are going." He noted.

"No, I got myself into this looking for adventure, and I'm going to have some." Pal started to sniff the floor. Dirt, and traces of chemical cleaner filled his nostrils. Something else though, Another dog?

Without looking where his own self was stepping, he soon collided, nose-first, into a door.

"Yipes!" Pal cowered. His nerves were already on end. 'They place these things wherever they please, don't they?'

The door was slightly opened already, as Pal could hear faint talking behind it.

Taking a step back, he also saw words printed on glass in the middle of it.

"Miss Sweetwater, Third Grade."

* * *

I feel like my writing has become as lifeless as 9Story Entertainment's animation, haha. Please enjoy and review.


End file.
